Classic Conflicts
by blueroseulan
Summary: Why is the local priestess moaning passionately under the hands of a red haired, amber eyed demon? ONESHOT BK Rated for mature themes.


2011/05/31

A/N: After years of hiatus, I am slowly coming back to the fandom that is fanfiction. And what better I`m -back-in-the-circulation fic to write than RK fics?

Oookay. So this one`s rated T. *grins sheepishly* blame it on all the wonderfully written fantasy/ supernatural KnK fics out there that I`ve started to read and reread for the past few weeks. *Sigh* After years of reading fanfiction, I still cant believe how hot these two are.

AAANnnyways u. Rated T for mature themes. But I think this one`s rather interesting. I suggest you imagine your own version of a temple, then put a ravishing Battousai and an equally breathtaking Kaoru in the middle of those hard wooden floors to set the scenario of this oneshot. XD

Disclaimers: After years and years of reading and writing KnK fanfics, I still don't own them. XC

BK

_Yamete… yamete kudasai…_

Her fingers flew to bury themselves in the shock of his red hair as she arched under his touch, his lips trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. She felt his fingers tug at the chord of her ceremonial robes, her _haori,_ while he pushed her roughly on the wooden floors of the shrine.

"Mine." He growled, and the shrine maiden could only whimper as he tugged loose the bindings on her breast, allowing it to pool to her waist.

"_Dame… Onegai.." _This was not right and she knew it. Anyone in their proper minds would know that the local village priestess, should not be moaning under the playful hands of the local oni_, __**inside the local shrine.**_

She was supposed to protect her village from this demon, not to succumb to his touches and claw at him like a wild animal. For a brief moment, Kamiya Kaoru felt the pang of guilt in her chest, and her sapphire eyes would have filled with tears had his muscled hand did not come down to flick the aching peaks on her chest.

She tried to bite back the moan, to push him away, to reel even a hair`s length of her control back, but he was driving her senseless, his ministrations causing her gut to twist painfully with the building ache that threatened to overpower her.

"What`s this? Fighting back, little one?" He had a smirk on his face, and she would have gladly bitten off his hand with anger had the said hand not been busy rubbing her chest. And besides, at the back of her head, she knew that she had to acknowledge the fact that yes—although there was a perverted oni toying with her breast and her willpower, the said oni was an exotic, handsome, albeit scarred demon at that.

"Don't fight me. I know you want this too." his words were sharp, but unaccusing. She stilled under his touch, before letting out a ragged gasp as his lips came down hard on the crinkled geometry that surrounded her breast. "Please…" she whimpered, all too powerless, but still unwanting to admit defeat, "I am a miko… we cant.."

She wasn't sure if he growled or snorted at her words. She decided to go with the former. "And I am an oni. And I will do what I want to do—with you." His last promise was punctuated with his fingers slipping past her gaping haori and wasting no more than a heartbeat, deftly untying the ties that bound her red hakama. When he felt her arms come up to push him back, he drove two of his slender digits inside her slick core.

All her thoughts suddenly scattered and Kaoru felt her world blur. What should have been a demand to let her go dissipated into a breathy moan as she desperately grasped his arms as tightly as she used to grasp the prayer beads she once used to recite to ward off unwanted spirits.

Now, said unwanted spirit was doing this, _this_, to her. She should be more than ashamed. She should feel sick of herself, reviled. desecrated, but as he continued to tease her folds, his fingers pushing itself in and out of her with a motion, she realized in horror that she was soon wanting his hips to mimic the pace he set for his digits, and her arms, that should have been pushing him away, were now pulling him closer, closer enough to feel the muscled planes of his chest chaff against hers and his hardness rub against her core.

"Do you see this, my little priestess?" he wickedly pulled out a graceful digit coated with her essence. "Now do you know why I know you want me? You cant deny this, my miko." He brought his finger to his lips and licked, a sight that both sickened and provoked the aroused priestess.

Yes, she knew this was horribly wrong, and she would forever be condemned, if not by her villagers, then by her gods. But when she felt him push his hard pulsating length inside her, Kaoru`s vision briefly flashed white and sparks of pleasure jolted her nerves.

"Yes, succumb to me priestess. It`s useless to fight it." His words were smooth and silky, rich with his low baritone as he stilled and coaxed her. He decided he wouldn't move until he found her absolutely wanting.

The wooden floor of the shrine against her back was hard and uncomfortable, but Kaoru was beyond feeling. Connected with such a powerful being, she could practically feel his ki wrap around hers, reign it into his touch and subdue it. He briefly rolled his hips and then Kaoru, knew, _knew_ that she had willingly lost this battle she couldn't have won in the first place. Knew that she was already far too gone to even tremble at the impropriety of it all. The eyes of the statued gods were burning, accusing, and remained transfixed on her as her vision swam with passion. The smell of burning incense continued to flood her senses, and her enmas, wish boards and prayers of the people clapped against the sudden breeze that filled the temple.

But he was so perfectly wonderful, so warm and hard and powerful that Kaoru had no choice but heed his command and succumb to him.

"Yes priestess, come to me." he crooned. When her breath hitched to a moan and she rolled her hips to meet his, he took this as a cue to swiftly move inside her.

Moans and gasps escaped her lips as she felt him ram himself inside her, uncontrolled, overpowering. When he lifted her legs on his sturdy shoulders, she had no choice but to obey and angle and press herself deeper into him.

"Yes…oh… onegai…" her whispers filled the room, his grunts were a tone softer from hers. His fingers dug on her shoulder as her nails retaliated against the muscled expanse of his back. He lengthened his strokes, but fastened his pace, until Kaoru was sure she could match his speed no longer. As she felt him thrust wildly inside her, she felt that delicious sensation inside her tighten, tighten, like a spring ready to uncoil and release at the right moment, at the right time. It would coil, and it would coil tighter, until Kaoru felt everything clench, her vision blurring, her moans turning into screams and her being clamping on to him.

"_Battousai!"_

OWARI

If I get good reviews on this, I might make another oneshot sequel to this.

…or better yet a full blown n-chapters that involve a struggling raven haired miko and a powerful red headed oni. *winks wink*


End file.
